Kita Ini Siapa Sih?
by Shina Hazuki 1909
Summary: Kegilaan anak-anak Yu-Gi-Oh! Dilaporkan khusus oleh Yugi.
1. Jonouchi, si Maniak Dangdut

**Kita Ini Siapa Sih?**

**Summary : **Anak-anak Yu-Gi-Oh! dan kegilaan mereka

**Warn : **90% OOC. Yugi's POV.

**Happy Read!**

**Chap 1 : Jonouchi, si maniak dangdut**

*Flash kamera nampang* *Si Jonouchi pose* Dia Jonouchi. Dia temen sekelas gw di 12 IPA 3 SMA Domino. Sekarang, dia lagi senyam-senyum ga jelas sambil pose. Rambutnya pirang jabrik mengikuti arah gravitasi a.k.a jabrik ke depan. Gw aja bingung. Kok bisa ya rambut dia kayak begitu? Oh, mungkin gini ceritanya.

**Plesbek**

Welcome to Jonouchi's flashback. Jonouchi lagi di kamarnya waktu itu. Ngaca. "Astagay. Aku lelah dengan rambut lurus kayak model iklan shampo gini" kata Jonouchi. Kata temennya sih dulu rambut Jonouchi tuh halus lurus terurus kayak di iklan shampo S**s**k B**ck S**ne. Tapi berhubung rambut dia blonde, ganti aja jadi S**s**k B***de S**ne. Beres.

Tiba-tiba, terjadi suatu peristiwa tumbukan gravitasi di kamar Jonouchi. Gravitasi dari barat narik rambut belakang Jonouchi. Gravitasi dari timur narik rambut depan dia. Karena pengaruh gravitasi timur lebih dominan, akhirnya rambut Jonouchi pun jabrik ke depan. Selamat, jo. Seenggaknya rambut lo udah ga kayak model iklan shampo lagi.

**End op plesbek**

Baru rambut. Belon kaki, tangan, muka. Muka? Yah, agak miriplah ama gw. Bedanya, badan dia lebih tinggi dari gw. Pernah sih ada yang bilang gini ama gw. Dan ini cukup nyesek buat gw.

"Yug, lo kalah tinggi ama si Jono. Lo lupa minum H**o sih!" Kampret. Biarpun badan cuma segini, gw juga manusia kali. "Tuh, yug, apa gw bilang? Minum H**o yang banyak" Elah si Jono. Ngapain ikutan sih ngatain gw? Gini-gini lebih terkenal gw di sekolah daripada lo. Ada juga sih adek kelas yang iseng bilang gini. "Kak Yugi kembaran ama kak Jono ya? *ketawa nista*" Kampret nih adek kelas. Nista banget gw kembaran ama si Jono. Gantengan gw juga.

Yang sialnya, Jonouchi jago main bass. Gw? Cuma bisa main gitar. Itu juga asal genjreng. Jashin itu Maha Curang ya. Masa gw yang jelas-jelas lebih femes dari si Jono ga bisa main bass? Emang si Jono ngapain ampe bisa main bass? Entah. Bakar menyan kali tiap malem.

Tapi separah-parahnya gw, lebih parah Jono. Kenapa? Dia suka nyanyi ga jelas di kelas sambil melas. Begini nih kejadiannya. "Yug, pinjem gitar dong" kata dia. "Mau ngapain lo?" kata gw. "Biasa. Latian." "Gaya lo, jo." Akhirnya, gw kasih pinjem dah tuh gitar. And guess what? "*jreng* RT 3~ RW 5~ 10 nomer rumahkuuu~ *genjreng gitar lagi*" Dan lo tau? Dia sambil joget-joget nista. Jashinfirullah.

Satu rahasia gila Jonouchi yang cuma gw dan temen-temen gw yang tau. Jonouchi itu maniak dangdut. Dia ngepens berat ama Iis Dahlia. Bahkan dia bercita-cita memiliki kumis sama persis seperti kepunyaan beliau. Setiap saat dia menyanyikan single hit beliau. "*nyanyi* Rinduu~ Mengapa rindu hatiku~ Tiada tertahaan~ Kau tinggalkan~ Aku seoraang~" Saking sukanya ama lagu itu, lagu hits beliau pun dijadikannya lagu kebangsaan. Ngemeng-ngemeng soal lagu kebangsaan a.k.a National Anthem, ada kejadian yang gila.

Waktu kelas 11, kelas kita tugas upacara. Hari itu masih latian. Jono jadi padus gegara dia ga kepilih jadi petugas. Untung gw jadi pengibar bendera. Yah gitu deh. Bait pertama lagu Kimi Gayo terpaksa ancur gegara Jonouchi nyanyiin lagu sialnya itu. Pulang-pulang, Jonouchi dijitakin sekelas.

Puncak kegilaan Jono adalah ketika pensi a.k.a Domino Fair. Gw kebetulan jadi OSIS di SMA Domino, otomatis gw jadi panitia waktu itu. Dia sama temennya bikin band bernama AMKB. AMKB itu sendiri singkatan dari Anjing Menggonggong Kafilah Berlalu. Terinspirasi peribahasa mungkin. Bersama Seto Kaiba, Pegasus, Malik, dkk, mereka nyanyi. Masa iya mau perform topeng monyet? Percaya ga percaya, mereka nyanyi lagu 'Belah Duren'. Bodohnya, seangkatan jingkrak-jingkrak pas mereka nyanyi. Iyalah, heavy metal version. Si Malik yang nyanyi aja ampe scream. Tapi jatohnya kayak bebek kecekek. Kasian. Gw yang liatin dari tempat panitia aja geleng-geleng kepala.

Yang gw denger sih, Jono masih single. Katanya dia punya mantan di tempat nun jauh di sana. Tapi ga tau lanjutnya. Sudahlah. Stop ngomongin dia. Gw muak. Dia lebih tinggi dari gw. Gw jadi disuruh minum H**o gegara dia. Salah gw juga sih. Pendek. Oke. Suatu saat nanti gw bakal lebih tinggi. Sekian cerita gw tentang Jono, si maniak dangdut.

**TSUZUKU**

**Chap Selanjutnya : Malik, alumni madrasah yang narsis.**

**Author's bacot corner : **Hola! Ini fic pertama Shina di Fandom Yu-Gi-Oh! Mudah-mudahan bisa meramaikan fandom Yu-Gi-Oh dengan humor yang agak garing gini. Berhubung Shina sendiri juga masih pemula, Shina butuh kritik dan saran lewat review. Bagi yang mau flame, harap yang sopan. Segala bentuk review Shina anggap sebagai kritik dan saran untuk kedepannya supaya fic-fic yang akan datang lebih bagus. Sebelumnya maaf kalo ada beberapa kata-kata yang mungkin agak kasar. Maaf juga kalo terlalu pendek dan dialognya cuma sedikit doang. Di chapter selanjutnya Shina mungkin bakal bikin lebih banyak dialog dan nambahin wordsnya biar agak panjang.

**So, mind to review?**


	2. Malik, si Alumni Madrasah yang Narsis

**Kita Ini Siapa Sih?**

**Summary : **Anak-anak Yu-Gi-Oh! dan kegilaan mereka

**Warn : **90% OOC. Yugi's POV.

**Happy Read!**

**Chap 2 : Malik, si alumni madrasah yang narsis.**

Denger nama dia, yang ada di pikiran lo adalah 'sejak kapan malaikat penjaga neraka di sini?' Tingginnya Malik sih 11-12 ama gw. Malik punya segudang kelebihan, mulai dari jago futsal, jago gitar, bisa nyanyi, pinter, jago renang, sampe jago nyuci piring tetangga. Abaikan yang terakhir. Saking banyaknya kelebihan dia, gw ampe iri.

Soal asal-usulnya, Malik itu alumni MC. MC itu singkatan dari Morikatsu Chuugakuen. Tapi suka diplesetin jadi Madrasah Cablak. It means, Malik itu jebolan madrasah. Sebagai alumni madrasah yang baik hati, rajin menabung, tidak sombong, dan menjunjung tinggi motto 'Anda sopan kami segan', Malik itu kelakuannya ga pernah melanggar aturan. Tapi penampilannya ga mencerminkan anak madrasah. 11-12 ama preman pasar. Padahal preman aja ga kayak dia.

Malik adalah temen sekelas gw sama kayak si Jonouchi. Skill dia nyanyi dibuktikan dengan jadi 1 dari 2 vokalis band AMKB (**masih inget kan kepanjangannya apa?**). Gw sendiri bingung. Kenapa AMKB harus punya 2 vokalis? Bagi yang penasaran, lo tanya aja ama anak AMKB. Gw bukan anak AMKB.

Malik sebetulnya ganteng. Tapi narsis. Bikin gw ilfeel aja. Begini jadinya ketika dia disamperin ama cewe-cewe yang ngepens ama dia. "*teriak histeris* MALIK, LO GANTENG DEH!" "Pastilah. Malik gitu loh". Pernah juga sih dia diteriakin ama cewe di kelas gw. "MALIK!" "*lambai sebelah tangan* Iya, gw tau gw ganteng" Lik, please deh. Dia neriakin lo mau nagihin uang kas. Bukan mau FG-an ke lo. "GW GA MAU BILANG LO GANTENG! UANG KAS AMA UANG PULSA LO MINGGU KEMAREN BELOM DIBAYAR, LIK! BAYAR SEKARANG!" kata Rebecca. bendahara kelas gw sekalian bandar pulsa di kelas gw. "Bec, gini ya. Gw bukannya ga mau bayar. Kalo gw bayar sekarang, balik gw gaada ongkos. Ntar gw ga ganteng dong" Ngeles aja lo, lik. Btw, apa hubungannya gaada ongkos ama ganteng? Lupakan. Ongkos? Malik, gw liat kali lo tiap hari dianter jemput nyokap lo. Ngapain lo ngomongin ongkos?

Akhir-akhir ini, di sekolah lagi jamannya foto-foto pake C***r**60. Si dodol Malik pengen nyoba foto pake itu setelah liat gw ama Anzu foto bareng pake itu. "Yug, gw lebih ganteng ga kalo foto pake ini?" "Ya lo coba aja" Dan Malik pun ikutan foto. Selfie lagi. Dia pake efek Magic Skin. Dia foto 4 kali, dan bikin photo collage. Dan setelah liat hasilnya, dia ngomong gini. "Yug, mau gw foto pake C***r**60 ato enggak, gw tetep ganteng ya." Kalo aku sih, yes. Biar cepet.

Kita sekelas gila bola. Dan kita punya jagoan masing-masing. Jonouchi ama Bakura dukung M***h***er C**y. Malik sendirian dukung L**e**oo*. Sedangkan gw ama Yami Yugi dukung A***na*. Kita selalu begadang nonton bola berjam-jam kalo tim kesayangan kita main. Kalo kebetulan tim-tim kita itu tanding, yang dukung yang kalah bakal dibully.

Setiap tahun ada program OSIS SMA Domino yang namanya Domino Cup. Waktu kelas 11 kebetulan gw yang jadi ketua pelaksananya. Dari tahun ke tahun, Malik selalu nyetak angka buat kelas kita. Malik jadi kandidat best player. Tapi di balik itu semua, Malik itu gila. Malik terobsesi jadi penyanyi heavy metal. Kalo enggak, jadi gitaris band rock. Sampai akhirnya, semesta mempertemukan Malik dengan Seto Kaiba, Katsuya Jonouchi, Pegassus, Yami Yugi, dan Honda. Malik sama Honda jadi vokalis. Yami Yugi di lead guitar. Pegassus di Melody Guitar. Kaiba di drum. Jonouchi di bass. Jadilah band AMKB. Band AMKB itu bergenre ga jelas. Secara musikalitas sih emang rock. Tapi secara pemilihan lagunya lebih ke dangdut.

Pas Pensi a.k.a Domino Fair baru-baru ini, mereka nyanyi lagu 'Asik-Asik Joss'. Dilanjutkan lagu ciptaan mereka berjudul 'Roti Buaya Dimakan Buaya'. Anehnya, seangkatan pada jingkrak-jingkrak ga jelas. Gw sih ngikut doang. Untung gw udah lengser dari OSIS. Jadi gw ga musti jaga imej dong kalo loncat ga jelas gegara lagu mereka.

Sekian cerita gw tentang Malik si bocah madrasah. Lik, gw selalu doain lo tambah ganteng. Tapi, please deh. Narsis lo bisa dikurangin kan, lik? Oke. Wassalam!

**TSUZUKU**

**Chap Selanjutnya : Bakura, si pecinta bis.**

**Balesan Review :**

For **Gia-XY : **Thanks, Gia san. Ada para yami kok. Ini udah lanjut.

**Author Bacot Corner : **Yo! Buat para readers yang udah nunggu kelanjutannya, ini udah lanjut di chap 2. Reviewnya masih ditunggu. Chap depan bakal ada si Bakura. Pas giliran Bakura, wordsnya bakal dibikin lebih panjang dan lebih banyak deh. Thanks buat yang ngereview.

**So, mind to review.**


	3. Bakura, si Pecinta Bis

**Kita Ini Siapa Sih?**

**Summary : **Anak-anak Yu-Gi-Oh! dan kegilaan mereka

**Warn : **90% OOC. Yugi's POV.

**Disclaimer : **Punya Takahashi Kazuki-sama. **Sorry if I didn't make the disclaimer in 2 chapters before. Kesalahan bukan hanya karena ada niat pelakunya, tapi juga karena ada kesempatan. Waspadalah! Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!**

**Happy Read!**

**Chap 3 : Bakura, si Pecinta Bis.**

*Bakura foto-foto selfie di depan bis* Manusia gila yang tengah foto selfie di depan bis itu adalah Bakura. Dia itu maniak bis. Mungkin cita-cita dia itu pengusaha bis. Doain aja ya biar tercapai. Mungkin nantinya gini kalo dia jadi bisnis bis kota.

**Yugi's Imagination About Bakura.**

Gw naik bis tanpa tujuan dari terminal satu ke terminal lain. Sialnya, gw ga dapet tempat duduk. Gw pun pasrah berdiri sambil ngelamun. Sampe akhirnya ada kenek bis yang nagihin gw ongkos. "Mas, tujuannya ke mana?" Gw nengok, dan akhirnya gw nemu– "Astagay! Bakura! Lo jadi kenek? Kok bisa sih, ra?" Kagetlah. Masa Bakura jadi kenek? Gila aja. "Bosen gw di balik layar mulu, yug. Pengen ngerasain juga gimana jadi kenek. Makanya hari ini gw jadi kenek." Oalah. Kirain gw lu betulan jadi kenek, ra. Udah mau ngekek guling-guling aja gw. "So, ongkos gw berapa, ra?" kata gw. "Ya tergantung lo juga, lah. Lo mau kemana sih, yug? Gw bingung nentuin ongkosnya kalo lo ga ngasih tau mau kemana" kata dia. "Gw ke terminal selanjutnya." kata gw. "Yaudah deh, yug" Bakura ngitung-ngitung pake jari tangan. Ga punya kalkulator, bu? Dan pada akhirnya, dia pun sampai pada jawaban akhirnya. "1 milyar, yug. Nyahaha" Jah, ngekek dia. "Serius deh,ra. Gratisin kek! Lo yang punya ini! Pelit ah lu ama temen sendiri!" kata gw. Maksa amat ya gw. "Iya deh, yug. Gw gratisin." HORE! MAKASIH BAKURA! LO GANTENG DEH! BRAD PITT AJA KALAH GANTENG AMA LU! OH MY JASHIN! THANKS! Mimpi apa gw semalem bisa ketemu lo di bis ini dan gw ga bayar ongkos? Sampai akhirnya, ada suara mbak-mbak digital di dalem bis. "Perhatian para penumpang. Kita sudah sampai di Terminal 217. Bagi penumpang yang ingin turun dipersilakan" Nah, gw turun tuh. Setelah gw turun, penumpang lain yang ga sengaja denger conversation gw ama Bakura maksa Bakura biar ongkos mereka gratis juga. Sabar ya, ra.

**End**

Begitulah mungkin yang akan tejadi di masa depan ketika gw ketemu Bakura jadi pengusaha bis. Kecintaan dia ama bis itulah yang bikin kita-kita bisa liburan ke luar kota. Waktu kelas 11, kita liburan sekelas ke D*f** naik bis. Waktu itu, kita anak-anak cowo sekelas (cuma beberapa sih) liburan ke J***a. Tentunya naik bis. Kok bisa sih? Kenalan dia banyak yang punya bis. Kalo kata gw sih dia pulang kampung juga lebih milih naik bis dibanding naik mobil walaupun sebenernya dia ada mobil. Entahlah. Intinya, kalo ga ada dia, urusan transportasi bisa jadi ribet.

Selain mencintai bis dan menganggapnya sebagai belahan jiwanya, Bakura juga suka ngedit foto dan bikin meme. Ngemeng-ngemeng soal edit foto, gw nemu satu editan nista di twitternya. Sekarang lagi musim kampanye caleg. Dengan bodohnya dia edit pas foto rapot dia jadi kayak stiker promosi caleg gitu deh. Lo tau kan bentuknya gimana? Ya gitu. Dia bikin dirinya caleg no 13. Dari sebuah partai ternama yang didominasi warna kuning. Nama dia jadi Prof. DR. Dr. Ir. H. Mr. Ryo Bakura, S.H.,M.H.,B.A., .,S,B.B. Et dah, ra. Panjang bener gelar lu. Itu gelar ato cerpen? Lebih panjang gelar lu deh kayaknya daripada judul skripsi anak tetangga gw yang lagi mau lulusan. Gw yang liat aja pusing. Buat yang ga tau, 2 gelar dibelakangnya itu bikinan. Kalo S.H. itu Sarjana Hukum, M.H. itu Master Hukum, dan B.A. itu Bachelor of Arts, itu Master Persilatan. Selain itu, S.B.B itu Sarjana Bisnis Bus. Kok hukum? Bakura kan anak IPA, bukan IPS. Entahlah. Gw bingung ama anak satu itu. Dan dia mau jadi caleg DPR. Bukan DPRD Dati I atau DPRD Dati II. Dapilnya juga di kota tempat tinggal kita-kita lagi. Jashinfirullah. Partai kuning tersebut lagi mempopulerkan capresnya, ARB. Tapi, Bakura malah bikin kepanjangan ARB itu berhubungan dengan namanya. Anda Rapopo karena Bakura. Kata karena itu diilangin. biar singkatannya tetep ARB.

Sebenernya gw ga menemukan something foolish dari Bakura. Gw juga bingung kenistaan apa yang dia buat selama 2 tahun kita sekelas. So, ra, maafin Yugi yah? Sekian tentang Bakura, calon pengusaha bis yang sukses. Amin.

**TSUZUKU**

**Chap Selanjutnya : Yami Yugi, kerjaannya pacaran mulu.**

**Balesan Review :**

For **Gia-XY : **Thanks, Gia san. Ah, masa iya? Ini udah lanjut. Sori agak garing.

For **Kikyu RKY : **Thanks reviewnya. Nih udah disambung

For **Yinny 'Willy-Chan' Chawade : **Makasih koreksinya. Tapi Shina udah sering nyingkat. Tapi lama kelamaan bakal Shina ubah deh kebiasaanya. Ryou? Mungkin bakal ditampilin.

**Author Bacot Corner : **Yo! Buat para readers yang udah nunggu kelanjutannya, ini udah lanjut di chap 3. Reviewnya masih ditunggu. Chap depan bakal ada si Yami Yugi. Sori kalo pas giliran Bakura agak garing. Shina kurang inspirasi. Thanks buat yang ngereview.

**So, mind to review?**


	4. Yami Yugi, kerjaannya pacaran mulu

**Kita Ini Siapa Sih?**

**Summary : **Anak-anak Yu-Gi-Oh! dan kegilaan mereka

**Warn : **90% OOC. Yugi's POV.

**Disclaimer : **Punya Takahashi Kazuki-sama. **Sorry if I didn't make the disclaimer in 2 chapters before. Kesalahan bukan hanya karena ada niat pelakunya, tapi juga karena ada kesempatan. Waspadalah! Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!**

**Happy Read!**

**Chap 4 : Yami Yugi, kerjaannya pacaran mulu.**

Romance is in the air. Arti dari kata-kata itu adalah pacaran itu tidak dilarang agama. Alias halal. Udah ada sertifikasinya kok. Suer. Lupakan gw ngomong apa barusan. Intinya adalah pacaran itu wajar. Tapi pada tempatnya. Ini? Ga di TL twitter, ga di kelas. Ya Jashin, kasihanilah Yugi yang jomblo ini.

Kenalin temen gw, Yami Yugi. Dan pacarnya tersayang, Vivian Wong. Dialah oknum yang harus bertanggung jawab karena bikin gw iri. Ya Jashin, kapan sih Yugi punya pacar? Yugi bosan menjomblo. Balik lagi ama Yami. Yami Yugi adalah lead guitarist AMKB yang bergenre ga jelas. Yami Yugi diduga memiliki selera humor tinggi. Pantes pacarnya lengket ampe hampir 1 taun ama dia.

Sebenernya, mereka pacaran gegara kita waktu kelas 11 sering iseng ngebikin pairing temen-temen sekelas. Waktu itu Vivian dipair ama Bakura. Yami Yugi dipair ama Anzu. Tapi, lama-lama Vivian ama Yami deket. Jadian deh. Hore. PJ-nya dong.

Ini dia, beberapa bukti berupa tweet nista yang bikin Yugi yang jomblo ini iri.

**Yami Yugi (** Yamyug_) VVan_ Viankuh! Tidur jangan malem-malem yah. Nanti sakit loh. Love you :*

**10 minutes ago via TweetCaster for Android**

Udah gitu dibales lagi ama Vivian

**Vivian Wong (** VVan_**) **Kamunya juga tidur dong Yamikuh RT Yamyug_ : VVan_ Viankuh! Tidur jangan malem-malem yah. Nanti sakit loh. Love you :*

**5 minutes ago via writelonger**

Geli sih sebenernya. Tapi cukup buat bikin gw iri. Ya Jashin, ampunin Yugi. Bantuin Yugi dapet cewe dong biar bisa bikin mereka semua iri. Bio twitter mereka juga sebenernya bikin gw iri sih. Efeknya? Lebih parah bio twitter daripada twit.

**Yami Yugi ( Yamyug_)**

**Bio : **All I want is you, Vivian Wong

Gitu juga pacarnya.

**Vivian Wong ( VVan_)**

**Bio : **YAMI

Agak cheesy bukan? Jelaslah. Sejak saat itu, gw jadi hobi banget ngegalau. Emang bisaan ya tuh manusia dua bikin gw galau. Hebat. Kegalauan gw dibuktikan dengan twit ini.

**Mutou Yugi (** yyuuggii_**) **Yugi lelah menjomblo. Kasih Yugi pacar dong.

**3 minutes ago via Twitter for BlackBerry**

**5 Retweets|10 Favorites**

**Replies**

**Katsuya Jonouchi (** KaJon_**) ** yyuuggii_ sabar ya yug. Gw juga masih jomblo sih soalnya.

**Maximillion Pegassus (** mxmllnpgss**) ** yyuuggii_ untung gw udah taken. Sabar ya yug.

**Ryou Bakura (** BakuraGaIta**) ** yyuuggii_ Hahaha. Gw juga cape ngejomblo, yug.

**Malik Ishtar (** Malshtar**) ** yyuuggii_ Hari gini lo ngejomblo? Pantes lo ga seganteng gw! Hahaha! Gw juga jomblo sih. Tapi seenggaknya gw jomblo ganteng, yug. Wkwkwk.

**Seto Kaiba (** kaibaseto_**) ** yyuuggii_ Gw no comment. Selamat ngejomblo, yug.

Yang reply? Jonouchi, Bakura, Kaiba, Pegassus, ama Malik. Yang retweet? 5 orang yang sama. Yang fave? 5 orang yang sama, plus gw, dan 4 orang lain yang ga gw kenal. Sarap emang. Jomblo semua yang retweet. Kecuali Pegassus. Malik, liatin aja lu. Gw katain balik lo kapan-kapan. Seenaknya lo narsis ke gw. Reply terakhir nyesek banget. Apaan tuh 'Selamat ngejomblo'?

Yang bikin gw lebih iri adalah waktu nobar A***n** di Domino Café. Dia ama Vivian mesra amat. Dia pake jersey, Vivian juga ikutan. Jashinfirullah. Iseng, gw tanyain aja tuh manusia dua. "Tumben, mi, lo bawa pacar ke sini. Biasa juga cuma kita-kita doang yang nobar." Dan gw sambil ngeluarin fake smile andelan gw. Silakan dibayangin. Pasti ganteng. "Sekalian malmingan juga gw, yug. Iya kan, sayang?" Dia liat-liat Vivian gitu deh. Yang diliatin cuma bisa senyum simpul doang. "Vi, jarang loh cewe nobar. Apalagi bola. Kok lo mau sih?" kata gw. "Ya kayak kata Yami tadi, yug. Sekalian malmingan." kata dia. "Yodah, yug. Gw cari tempat dulu ya." Dia pun melenggang meninggalkan gw sambil pegangan tangan. Gw benci malem minggu. Kenapa? Karena gw ga punya pacar.

Sekian cerita gw tentang Yami Yugi and his honey bunny sweety baby lovely girl, Vivian Wong. Daripada dosa gw nambah gegara gw ngatain Yami dan sang pacar, mending gw sudahi aja ceritanya. Yami, gw doain lo ama Vivian langgeng. Tapi seenggaknya lo pacaran agak tau tempat dikit kek. Wassalam!

**TSUZUKU**

**Chap selanjutnya : Luke, entrepreneur wannabe!**

**Author Bacot Corner : **Yo! Buat para readers yang udah nunggu kelanjutannya, ini udah lanjut di chap 4. Reviewnya masih ditunggu. Chap depan bakal ada si Ryou. Sori kalo pas giliran Yami Yugi ini agak garing dan OOC. Shina kurang inspirasi. Soal username twitter yang tertera di atas, itu cuma asal bikin doang. Aslinya mah gaada. Thanks buat yang ngereview.

**So, mind to review?**


	5. Luke, Entrepreneur Wannabe!

**Kita Ini Siapa Sih?**

**Summary : **Anak-anak Yu-Gi-Oh! dan kegilaan mereka

**Warn : **90% OOC. Yugi's POV.

**Disclaimer : **Punya Takahashi Kazuki-sama. **Sorry if I didn't make the disclaimer in first 2 chapters. Kesalahan bukan hanya karena ada niat pelakunya, tapi juga karena ada kesempatan. Waspadalah! Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!**

**Happy Read!**

**Chap 5 : Luke, Entrepreneur Wannabe!**

Kalo lo baca judulnya, lo pasti ngira kalo Luke itu belum jadi entrepreneur kan? Lo salah besar, bro! Luke itu pernah masuk koran beberapa kali. Dia pernah nampang di koran dengan judul artikel "Enterpreneur Belia Raup Untung Besar". Foto di artikel itu sih foto Luke lagi nyengir. Tapi giginya ga keliatan. Takut dikontrak jadi bintang iklan odol kali. Tau dah ah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Luke, dialah satu-satunya entrepreneur di angkatan kami. Rebecca ama Vivian ga masuk itungan. Mereka distributor. Bukan produsen. Bedanya Rebecca distributor pulsa. Vivian baju-baju cewe ama garskin. Kalo Luke sih, bisa dibilang dia itu inovator di kelas kita. Cuma modal skill graphic design, dia bisa jadi pengusaha. Tapi sering disalah artikan sebagai mamang stiker. Kok bisa? Luke kan jualan stiker di sekolah.

Admin twitter kelas kita ganti-gantian. Pas giliran Luke yang ngadmin, jadilah TL isinya promo stiker dia. Kurang customer, mas? Sepupu gw keknya tertarik buat jadi customer tetap lo, Luke. Canda woy. Dan dia kasih nama brand stikernya Luck-Sticker. Katanya dia sih yang beli stiker dia beruntung sepanjang hari. Tapi keknya enggak tuh. Gw beli stiker dia waktu itu malah kena cakar kucing. Trus masuk comberan lagi. Bener-bener ga bikin luck. Balikannya mah iya.

Dia juga buka usaha berbasis web. Namanya . Dari apa yang gw denger, dia sukses meraih untung ±13 juta yen. Keren. Pantes lo masuk koran. Dia juga bikin website buat sekolah kami. Khusus. Namanya . Ngomong-ngomong soal masuk koran, gw cuma masuk koran sekolah. Kalo ga foto candid gw yang masuk koran, ya paling cuma quotes bulanan. Itu juga pas koran sekolah lagi bahas tentang Domino Cup. Berhubung gw ketua pelaksananya, gw harus nampang di depan dan ngasih quotes. Dan lo tau? Foto gw pas ngasih quotes itu jelek banget. Coba gw senam muka sebelum difoto. Pasti cakep dah tuh hasilnya.

Sebagai mamang stiker– Ralat! Sebagai penjual stiker, Luke ngasih harga stiker-stikernya 1 yen 25 sen. Banyak anak cewe pada beli banyakan. Ada yang beli 20 biji. Kalo 20 kenanya 25 yen. Murah kan? Bagus lagi. Bisa pesen sendiri. Luke, mau dong. Tapi gratisin ya?

Tapi, gw mau minta maaf sama Luke. Luke, sori ya. Pas parade icon di Domino Fair kemaren, gw nendang kepala lo. Suer deh. Gw bukannya ada maksud buat ngajak lo tawuran di parkiran sekolah. Namanya juga kaga sengaja. Jangan diambil hati ya Luke? Oke. Sekian tentang si Luke. Gw sebetulnya ga menemukan something nista dari si Luke. Ciao!

**TSUDZUKU**

**Chap Selanjutnya : Tomoya, keyboardist megane.**

**Author Bacot Corner : **Yo, minnacchi! Sori lama ngapdet. Ini udah di chap 5. Dan fic ini rencananya akan tamat di chap 7. Gomen kalo bagian Luke ini kependekan. Shina lagi gaada inspirasi. Kritik dan saran berupa review masih tetap diperlukan. Dan thanks buat yang review.

**Balesan Review :**

**Kurotori Rei : **Thanks kalo emang bikin ngekek. Ini udah lanjut di chap 5.

**Kikyu RKY : **Yugi ceritanya lagi luar binasa. wkwkwk.

**Gia-XY : **Ini udah lanjut. Seto emang gitu.


End file.
